The present invention relates to software and business methods and more particularly, to software and methods used to manage the day-to-day operations within a tax preparation company.
Day-to-day operations within a tax preparation business are difficult due to a lack of automation. Tax businesses are forced to create their own little systems in effort to aid them in managing and tracking the business's clientele and monetary volume. In doing so, the management and tracking can become very time consuming and difficult, especially as the volume increases.
Conventional tax preparation software, including those most frequently used on the market, has no managerial component. Therefore, a tax professional is unable to retrieve administrative reports pertaining to client, monetary volume or quality control.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved software application and business method for managing the day-to-day operations within a tax preparation company.